


Gods and Pharoahs

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Bakura is ten when he robs his first tomb, and he brings the goods back to Malik. They have some fun while deciding what to do with it.





	Gods and Pharoahs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadistiKitteh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/gifts).



> A birthday present for sadistikitteh, based off their au!

Bakura was ten when he robbed his first tomb. At least he thought he was ten, anyways- it’s hard to keep track of time when there aren’t any adults around. He doubted he’d be able to do it without Diabound, but he was light enough (too light, really, but he could only ask for so much) to not trigger some of the traps, and his Ka was strong enough to carry him over others. He returned to Malik with a sack full of gold, a jug of wine, and wearing enough jewelry to stoop low when he walked. Diabound vanished as Bakura let himself be set down by the front door to the hut they shared.

Malik rushed forward. “You’re alive!”

“I wouldn’t die like _that._ ” Bakura made a psssh noise, blowing air through his teeth and pulling a necklace laced with lapis lazuli over his head and draping it over Malik’s neck. “ ‘sides, then who’s be here to save you from scorpions and cobras and-”

“Those were one time! I’ve saved you from a scorpion once!” Malik planted his little hands on his hips, and Bakura laughed.

“We’ll get plenty of food with these, maybe even meat.” He wiggled in a half-dance, gold clinking against itself. 

Malik looked down at the necklace hanging around his own neck, breaking into a gap-toothed grin. “I could get a bigger mat so we don’t have to push two together.”

“We could get spices.” Bakura chipped in.

“And new games at the market!” Malik said, watching as Bakura pulled some of the jewelry off. When he was down to two of everything, Malik stuck out his tongue. “You look like a Pharaoh now.”

“Really?” Bakura cast his gaze around, finding a rock with a particularly smooth top and swaying his hips in an almost mocking way, looking more like a dancer than a Pharaoh. He settled down on the rock, striking a pose. “Well, I’ll be in charge then.”

“You’re always in charge!” Malik grabbed a pair of bracelets, pulling them on to his wrists before plopping himself right down in Bakura’s lap. “If you’re a Pharaoh, I’m a God.”

“I’ll execute anyone who’s mean to us, or wants to hurt people,” Bakura said.

“Mmm, not bad.” Malik said. “If you’re good, then I’ll tell Ra to always cool a bit on your birthday, so you can have a nice party when it’s not too hot and gross.”

“I’ll be sure to give you plenty of good sacrifices, then.”

Malik licked his lips. “Make sure there’s plenty of sweet fruits.”

“ ‘course there will be.” Bakura hugged Malik tight, and Malik felt the jewelry against his back. “And then when you get bored of the other gods, you can visit.”

“Only if I think you’re worthy.” Malik said “You have to be real good at your job first.”

“I’m a god on Earth.”

“And I’m a god in general.” Malik retorted. “I outrank you.”

Bakura reached around to poke at Malik’s cheek. “Sure you do.”

“I do!” Malik ground his butt down on Bakura’s lap. “I’d tell you what to do, but we’d be partners to make everything better!”

Bakura laughed, burying his face in Malik’s sandy hair.

“We’d be much better than whoever’s running things now.”

They sold the gold over the next few months, but as the years passed, Malik kept the lapis necklace tucked away, preferring to keep it to remember when they were gods instead of men.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
